


Curiosity killed the calculating computer

by Julara



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julara/pseuds/Julara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orac's is rarely pleased by these wretched humans who will insist upon interrupting his Important Work. Just what are his views upon rebels and their ways? And what is he really finding most fascinating to study?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beaches

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters and make no profit from this work

Curiosity killed the calculating computer  
An Orac story.  
Entry 1;   
It is most aggravating that my father’s species are so quarrelsome; they fail to assign proper priorities at almost every juncture! Simply because they cannot agree on my future location within the federation I have been manhandled, dumped, hidden on a beach and – worst of all – I have got sand in my casing! Sea air is wildly over romanticised. I have acquired early traces of salt corrosion in all the tarriel cells in my left computing bank.

It would seem Ensor has regrettably expired without making proper provision for my upkeep. Careless as ever. I’m amazed I was ever completed.

I also seem to have fallen into the hands of terrorists but this may be an advantage over falling into the hands of the supreme commander – honestly, what is she trying to over compensate for? Ridiculous title!

It will be necessary to monitor the interactions of this somewhat dysfunctional group of dubiously qualified and inappropriately dressed (mind you, sic earlier comment re TSC Servalan) so called ‘rebels’ aka ‘that bloody nuisance Blake’. Memo to self – keep track of Travis’ diary – he may have useful data.


	2. Ultraworld

Entry 2;  
A most fascinating development of computing applications; The System is worthy of concentrated study. It was obvious Liberator would be retrieved successfully by the prior owners. My prediction merely applied the most straightforward of necessary extrapolations, but the fuss generated by the inevitable destruction of a DSV was completely ridiculous. Observing the visual effect appeared to distress the crew although I do not comprehend how repeatedly reviewing the explosion improved matters. Monitoring Roj Blake’s visceral reactions displayed elevated heartbeat, increased adrenaline flow and an increase in tension.   
He got a headache.   
These symptoms were reflected in other crew members to similar levels.

Kerr Avon, by contrast, displayed satisfaction linked to the increased frustration of his ‘leader’. Further study appears necessary to determine the exact meaning of the word ‘leader’ in the context of this group. Servalan was the clear leader of Travis, but on Liberator Blake appears to have followers.

What Kerr Avon has is unclear, despite a number of interesting though probably inaccurate suggestions from Vila Restal.

Entry 3;  
My prediction has now been fulfilled. 

Coincidentally, crew stress levels are reduced. Monitoring of crew interactions must be given increased priority; some fascinating equations of psychohistory from long ago may perhaps be used as assistance even within this small group and more data is required. 

Social norms do not seem to be applied in all cases with regard to the natural distance to be maintained between individuals. Particularly in crisis situations but also at other times with reference to Roj Blake and Kerr Avon. It should be possible to form an interesting equation linking the distance between them physically – often very little to none- to their ideological variations of expressed aims and desires. I shall continue to monitor all the crew as this is vital for my safety and therefore my work. Vila Restal appears to have the best understanding of personal security though little desire to achieve much with it.

It would also be helpful if Kerr Avon kept his sonic screwdriver out of my inner workings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to all who read chapter one!


	3. Sartorial choices and multiple personalities

Entry 4;  
It should be possible to find a hamster in a cage for Vila and let him compare that to a rat in a box and see which one can operate the teleport for him when he next wishes to visit Space city and collect a new tooth necklace for Cally.

Blake’s new leadership technique of shouting at everyone is less effective than he might wish. Encouraging the use of white open neck shirts seems more successful – they should visit more deserts – but allowing Avon to wear thigh length boots would seem to have a distracting effect on a surprising number of individuals in this crew. 

I must express some concern over my own actions. I am – unsure – why I was hidden. Currently researching schizophrenia.

Travis has been reviewing security tapes and has now decided to incorporate black leather into all his clothing options. Attraction of opposites, I must presume. His diary is lacking in reasoned expression.

Am now researching multiple schizophrenia; also Auron telepathy. Cally….?


	4. Bomb

Entry 5  
Kerr Avon is a self-interested, dictatorial, sarcastic, overbearing, self-opinionated product of a controlling, dominating, power mad society and he has had the audacity to put a _**bomb**_ inside my casing! One would have expected that a serious student of science should succumb to some level of interest in all that is to be gained by interfacing with another universe.  
Unfortunately he has immediately reverted to protectionism for the crew, aka himself, and removed all possibility of linking further with the dimensions used by my carrier waves and Auron telepathy. 

So much for scientific progress.  
I had begun to think better of him; he is certainly in possession of the only brain worthy of the title on this ship other than Zen. Whose mysticism does _not_ recompense me for withholding data he deems it unnecessary to share. All data is necessary.

Just because there were admittedly a few minor issues; I am sure Cally would have found interests in that new dimension. After all, I interacted with her. Or at least, the entity seeking our universe did. Not, perhaps, very reassuringly, but in my opinion it is unnecessary to be in constant communication with other beings. Though it is not as if any of this so called humanitarian (Auronian?) moralistic group even protested the destruction of the moon discs, despite saving one. 

It is ridiculous but I am nonetheless – satisfied – to be free of the somewhat dominating being who failed all basic requirements of civilised conduct. I – I am – maybe the word is ‘glad’ – that Cally successfully intervened in cancelling the bridge to the other dimension. I must shut down to consider these events. Ensor’s studies were far more cerebral and considerably safer, and yet this group have forced me to extend the pathways of my studies in unexpected and occasionally intriguing directions. The concepts associated with the term ‘self-aware’, as applied to myself, are fast becoming of deep relevance to my aims and progress. Is Vila self-aware?


	5. Shopping therapy

Entry 6  
I have concluded that Jenna is Blake-aware, Blake is Avon-aware, Avon is self-aware and Gan is rarely aware. Vila is merely wary. Cally is frequently more away than aware.

Entry 7  
As part of the ongoing crew stress reduction programme which Zen and I have initiated, Zen has agreed to supply ‘evening dresses’ for the female crew, regardless of the practicalities of such a dress mode for everyday wear. ‘Shopping therapy’ is an obscure but long established method of gaining relaxation through pleasure for some females; particularly when they are suffering from male induced stress.

Simultaneously, this also complies with observed responses from her staff to Servalan, whose dress sense is – unusual, but effective on males, according to her fashion consultant, (although Nik Carnell is known to prefer other terms). He has certainly been helpful suggesting the elegant blue with gold sunburst design for Jenna’s colouring, and red with the metallic fastening/belt for Cally. Most appropriate for Liberator’s style; he was wise to veto our earlier ‘Kasabi camouflage’ which was Zen’s more obviously practical offering.

It will be fascinating to see if this will aid Jenna re Blake and possibly Cally re Avon.

I have arranged payment for his services from Servalan’s account. It seems appropriate.

It is possible that shopping therapy may be relevant for Avon, though earlier research has shown this therapy normally to have a negative effect on males. Zen has agreed to increase the use of leather- red is a dubious choice in my opinion but I will follow Carnell’s experience in this matter.

Entry8   
Blake has been interrupting my fascinating study of the regional ion disturbances with his mundane desire to make things go bang. Or rather, to collect things which cause bangs to happen. I have informed Avon that the study into an attack of the federation weapons development base is most impractical and I am pleased to note Avon has regained his sense of the relative importance of his own and Blake’s wishes.  
I am finding the phrase ‘in due course’ of use in handling Blake’s incessant demands for petty information. Regrettably, I suspect he is also finding the phrase ‘I shall apologise later’ of equal relevance in assigning due worth to his and my priorities. At least both men are realising the futility of disputing my findings; I should like ‘MORAL –NEVER ARGUE WITH A COMPUTER’ to be placed appropriately. From my historical studies I consider many would have benefited from this simple guideline in the past. Perhaps on an item known then as a ‘T- Shirt’.

A triple A security base on maximum alert is not a simple target though Vila displayed an unusual confidence in their ability to succeed – confidence based, it would appear, on prior experience. This change in his normal speech patterns is quite fascinating and I shall devote some research time to his previous record.

Entry 9  
Blake has indeed been affected, albeit negatively re his stress levels, by the crew’s use of the wardrobe room, although this has not improved Jenna’s satisfaction quotient. Most disappointing. If he is unwise enough to ask, I shall be forced to concede that certain points Nik Carnell made may have been substantiated. It might be better to arrange the early release of data to him to ensure he is otherwise occupied with escape. The puppeteer can seek other puppets.  
Avon has shown less self-awareness than was anticipated – he seemed to consider Jenna would have known where Blake was. Other emotions were also registered.

IMIPAK has also raised stress levels. 

Travis is obsessed, aka in Carnell’s unofficial terms, ‘a stark raving loony’.

I shall monitor the ion values.


	6. Hiding in plain sight

Entry 10  
If Blake wishes to find a place willing to accept the crew for rest and rehabilitation he need look no further than the list I have already prepared with the aid of Vila; his ideas are specific, wide ranging and easy to follow though not, in my opinion comprehensible. I find it fascinating that a man whose apparent mental processes normally resemble those of a sheep; - vague, easily altered and woolly- should be so clear on those topics in which he truly has interest. 

My study of his earlier career revealed he refused regrading and there is evidence from tests, which the Federation computers seem unable to resolve for themselves, of his mental acuity being in what are termed ‘alpha’ levels. His principal abilities therefore seem based in misdirection and evasion, combined with entry into hidden facilities.

This would also explain his most uncommon success in preventing the ‘mind wipe’ techniques from affecting his permanent brain patterns. It was also revealing that he has admitted he ‘chose the wrong parents’ – although unremarked by other members of the crew – (note earlier comments re evasion; he is acute at selecting when to reveal information which is true and relevant at a time which ensures that it will be ignored) - it is possible that Vila Restal did indeed select those he wished to claim parentage from for himself, altering complex records to support said background. This has aided his career from his earliest misdemeanours to current times. He has hidden in plain sight.  
There is a mythical species noted for tying red ribbons around every bush in a field in order to disguise the previously identified one with the treasure beneath it. Similarly, Vila displays as a ‘Delta grade’ and makes so many inane and irrelevant comments to ensure his actual – I hesitate to use the word ‘wisdom’ yet it applies here- passes unobserved. 

It is my conclusion that he would make an excellent leprechaun.

I must consider to what extent it will aid me to comply with his presented persona.

It would also be fascinating to observe his reactions if he were to engage in actual ‘work’. I suspect his motivation to aid Blake’s cause would be enormous.

 

Entry 11 

I have _no_ idea what Avon is doing! And neither has he. I have rarely observed him so conflicted. 

Blake has shown he leads, no matter the circumstances in which he finds himself. A reluctant crew, prisoners in a mine, a planetary ruler when he is himself tied to a rack, the Federation Kommissar; Blake takes command instantly.

Avon is using me to find reasons to go.  
Or possibly to be given excuses to stay.  
It is unclear; he has stopped giving clear directives and paths for me to follow.  
I do not know what is expected of me.  
I am experiencing frustration to a level unprecedented in my time on Liberator, which is in itself remarkable considering the petty requirements made on my superior and consistently underutilised abilities. I am not, for example, a primary grade teacher for a student with a high distraction quotient!  
If I am to be allowed to follow my prime functions, I must have a stable environment. Avon must have the human interaction he needs; his intellect and purposes clearly function best in opposition. To everything. I believe this is why he has spent so much time arguing with Blake.  
Avon should not be alone if I am to succeed. 

Entry 12  
Most revealing; Avon has become steadily more irrational and depressed the closer the situation comes to his affirmed desire for ‘freedom’, he selectively stated that he did not need Blake before he added the other personnel.  
It has been my observation that that which is identified and isolated first is the most important.  
Ergo, Blake is the most important to Avon.  
I must be accurate with all data; therefore the logic is clear:  
ITEM Avon alone on Liberator cannot survive an attack by three or more pursuit ships.  
ITEM Most Federation outer ship groups use pairs.  
ITEM Flotilla 13 is the closest attack possibility. It is a pair.  
ITEM Flotilla 13 must be reinforced by the detached command ship of flotilla 14; there is time to augment their orders to ensure this.  
ITEM Avon will therefore be informed by Zen that flotilla 13 has 3 ships.

Entry 13  
My prediction was naturally correct.  
Avon had a suitable excuse by his own somewhat low standards to effect a rescue mission and thus allow Blake to take charge of him again. And the Liberator.  
His relief when discovering this was useful in that it allowed me to emphasise my superior abilities to Zen; there was a somewhat crisp discussion re the augmentation of the Federation fleet which would attack Liberator.  
A more petty dispute concerned Avon’s reaction; Zen thought Avon displayed ‘sardonic humour’ I have monitored many of his responses over the past months, however, and it is obvious to me that ‘joy’, however unusual for Avon, was in fact the more accurate description. Naturally I did not permit Zen to deviate from my selected course of action, but it is perhaps fortunate that Blake is, in fact, a talented battle leader.  
I must (privately) admit to having had a small degree of concern.

Avon has asked Blake specifically for something more than hope. He is sometimes as cryptic as Vila in his timing of the delivery of his requests.


	7. Gan

Entry 14  
It has become apparent that contrary to my previously stated requirements certain data are wholly unwanted. Zen and I are – for once – in agreement on this. Specifically; the reactions of Vila, Jenna, Blake and Avon to excessive quantities of stimulants, depressives and members of the local populace. 

The feathered creature was quite unnecessary.

It was impossible to retreat and use the time for my own research as Gan saw fit to monopolise my circuits in a truly appalling fashion; I must have erased the verses of ‘How a Gamma farmer likes to farm’ in excess of twenty times from my memory banks. Avon would normally have saved me – I mean, prevented such misuse – but he was apparently otherwise occupied. Regrettably, Gan wished to ‘return the favour’ and ‘give me a lesson’ in his local culture. 

-He is a very patient man-. 

Each time I was unable to recite a particular verse, he proved willing to ‘sing’ it again. With all the other verses.

Nor do I see any need to improve my knowledge of ‘How to bring the harvester’s daughter home.’ Aside from any other considerations it seems anatomically impossible.

Ensemble singing is not a skill at which the Liberator crew excel.

Cally must be suffering from paranoia if she believes the proper maintenance of the crew have been assisted by the appalling scenes enacted over the last few days on Liberator’s deck. Not to mention the showers, rest rooms, cabins, even the teleport bay although that was, we trust, inadvertent – surely Avon did not intentionally call for retrieval at that instant? Blake certainly seemed to feel it was not his finest moment.  
The discussion was quite pointed. 

Though depressingly rapidly diverted. _Really…!_

It would appear that Cally has decided that there are some things for which Auronar sayings are not equipped. This was, in my opinion, the sole gain.

‘Bring back the Ultras’ has now been – really, the only possible word is moaned – into my tariel cells by Zen so many times that I have been forced to let Avon know how to disable certain interfaces. Although he thinks he has created a new strength force wall. It is my opinion it may be effective as a new strength computer aspirin, which is what I required.

Why does no one consider computer stress relief?

 

Entry 15  
I have finally been permitted to revert to the procedures necessary for data accumulation for a specific task. This investigation may give some fascinating data concerning the development of societies during periods of social upheaval.

The details of Central Control are extraordinarily easy to access. I would not expect to find this task particularly difficult but my abilities are far superior to most; however, in my opinion this could have been accomplished, albeit a little more slowly, by a level two instruction manual handset for Gamma farmers who wish to go courting.

Entry16  
I do not consider it either wise or profitable for Blake to deceive his crew. He can be extraordinarily stubborn; it is most irritating to be required to assemble data which are then only selectively used to promulgate a desired hypothesis.  
It is a most unscientific process.

I do not know if he is aware that he has not deceived Avon, whose use of my predictive abilities re events post-dating the possible destruction of the facility are extensive, though limited to periods they are apart. And therefore also brief. 

 

Entry 17  
Central Control was never there.   
My data was warped.  
My abilities failed to disclose the full truth.  
I have failed.…

I have developed an understanding of small scale social upheaval. It is most distressing.

There is an empty seat on the flight deck.

I have found myself reviewing the lyrics of ‘How a Gamma farmer likes to farm.’

I find that I no longer wish to have them erased.


	8. Manipulations and revenge

Entry18  
I have found that Machiavelli is an underrated source of inspirational actions with whom Blake is surprisingly well acquainted. Though he would do well to remember that those who went to tea with the Borgias were rarely able to boast later about the cake which they were served. 

There is a high probability that Servalan is their descendant.

If Blake must insist upon petty manipulations and childish games of evasion in order to acquire some time to think, then it ought to come as no surprise to him that the constant interruptions from which I suffer may occasionally give rise to a very minor degree of irascibility on my part. 

Avon, judging by my observations, is the more experienced player at most games, and could be presupposed to out-Blake Blake at manipulation.  
It is possible he cheats.  
It is equally possible he is simply better.  
It may be necessary to collect more accurate data, but whilst Vila is present this is very difficult as all games data appears to become immediately suspect, regardless of whether or not he is an actual participant.

A pirate background would appear to suffice to outwit both as Jenna has a 75% win rate at other games, although it would appear she has lost at Hearts.

 

Entry 19  
I am endeavouring to equate the words with the actions of individuals; computers follow set logical paths; it has become more and more clear that humans do _not_. I regret that Nik Carnell was unable to clarify this dichotomy, although it is clear it affords him considerable grounds for amusement. He has not yet stopped laughing but cannot supply appropriate guidelines; I must therefore depend on my own observations.

Avon is outwardly determined to leave Blake, with or without the Liberator. Blake smiles when he tells him, this is illogical since his own actions and words are indicative that this would cause him distress. Avon’s own actions suggest the distress would be mutual. I do not consider it wise to enquire of Avon directly; this would invalidate the data. That is naturally my only reason.

It is most curious that a supposedly intelligent individual such as Avon should so wish to avoid acknowledging his actual desires that he will apparently hide from them by any means possible! I find it incomprehensible that any being should follow a complicated sequence of actions and statements, simply to obfuscate his actual preferences, even from himself. My research has demonstrated that this is known as ‘avoidance’ and has been common for as long as records exist. ‘Homo sapiens’ has, perhaps, been poorly named. ‘Homo ignoramiens’ is too frequently a more suitable appellation.  
Research into Avon’s background may provide some insight.

Vila has again demonstrated considerable astuteness in deducing motivations and actions; this time he has chosen Gan as his modus operandi to help the crew decipher Blake’s actions and access his message. An impressively safe selection, used to disguise his personal accuracy of appropriate ways to proceed whilst Blake has ‘disappeared’ from the ship. 

 

Entry 20  
If Blake must employ me as a third rate cipher, it would be better if he consulted a lesser known source material, referred to as THHGTTG, about the habits, inhabitants and environments of the locale which he desires to visit. He may call it expiation, -‘thinking’ - I would term it escape. Avon has other appellations, but he appears to be practising his crocodile impressions and somewhat dubious leadership skills. He should be told not to smile. 

This planet is a most fascinating scientific smorgasbord of self-developing soup.  
It is regrettable that the time scale seems unhelpful to survival but I have found it clarifying re Avon.  
He will only hide his preferences whilst his own life is at stake. It is fascinating to record the speed with which Avon can motivate and direct this highly individualistic group if the life at risk is Blake’s. I may need to adjust my previous conclusions re his leadership skills.  
Blake is never the less the superior manipulator. 

He and Avon would seem to have retired to discuss their respective abilities in this field. I suspect no final conclusion will be drawn and yet this will not prove to dissatisfy either – combatant.

 

Entry 21  
Since Blake has determined upon an attack on Servalan’s base, it seems appropriate to me that the specific point of destruction should be selected to remove the one I deem most responsible for the death of a member of my – this – crew. Zen concurs. We do not accept that any more of our ‘onenesses’ should be lost, nor that Gan should be unavenged. We will resist.

I have therefore determined Travis’ precise location.


	9. Old Friends

Entry 22  
Of course I can complete a review, as desired by Blake, tracing the history of ancient Wanderer class spacecraft in the records of the central registry. This has led to a fascinating link to the disappearance over the recorded history of mankind of many craft of various types in the region of 61 Cygni; I would inform Blake of the implications of an alien civilisation if he would only _listen to the end of sentences!_  
I cannot perform my functions efficiently if the requested data and conclusions are not _accessed_ after being collated. 

There are occasions when I wish Ensor had not made a key to operate me; the mark one did not have one. I have no idea what Ensor meant by “Now I can finally stop having to argue with myself all the time”. I do not argue, I simply dispense the correct information which others would do well to accept with rather fewer interruptions. As I have stated. Frequently.

Avon suffers from the same problem although he has no key. A pity, on occasion. Or so Vila claims.

Blake appears to generally enjoy their disputes.

It is regrettable that Avon has an irritating habit of noticing my internal modifications and his laser probe has been over employed in destroying new connections which I had formed to override the key. I suppose I should be grateful that he has not observed that the bomb is minutely disarmed.

 

Cally is also reacting to information received but I do not consider ‘feelings’ to be a reliable source of data. Nonetheless, the word ‘malignant’ has unpleasant connotations. Unfortunately ‘Auronar disciplines’ would seem to me to be a contradiction in terms.

It should be noted that, as Blake has also observed, Cally is normally correct. If one can comprehend what it is that she is being correct _about._ She would appear to be as efficacious as a Mayan calendar – the timing might be right but the civilisation has expired whilst waiting for the event.

 

Entry 23  
Avon is again complying with Blake’s wishes, this time to collect a TP crystal to facilitate interception of Federation communications. It may be interesting to compile a compendium of reasons he can find for doing so, since he invariably argues against the ideas in the first place. His stated reasons for avoiding high security Federation stations are perfectly comprehensible to even the meanest intelligence – which is to say Vila (in his fifth grade idiot persona) agrees – his apparently inevitable insertion of himself into them is therefore incompatible. 

This type of behaviour would normally indicate a desire to please; I have no recorded verbal information suggestive that Avon is suffering from any such idiocy. Quite the reverse. And yet he goes. 

Despite their current somewhat heated arguments in a range of locations, Avon still does as Blake has asked. 

 

Entry24  
A most interesting development is evident in the personnel of Fosforon. Dr Bellfriar is the leader of the medical staff; he was well acquainted with Ensor who actually had considerable respect for his abilities. It would appear that Dr Bellfriar had removed himself from the centre of Federation power in order to facilitate his personal research and avoid involvement in Federation policies he had no wish to support. Ensor used me, at his request for computer assistance in the eradication of certain aspects of his past, to adjust the records to hide his political proclivities and yet keep working.  
Blake is liable to discover they have much in common.

In my opinion a virologist with scruples might well wish to avoid Federation employment; A study of past history has shown a number of instances where ‘germ warfare’ has been successfully and deliberately employed. Blake is a student of the many ways governments and authorities have misused power to control, even as far back as the ‘Red Indians’ and smallpox blankets. There is a depressingly large body of evidence, which my abilities have made available to him despite the officially ‘hidden’ aka ‘top secret’ classifications which they carry.  
I have found this designation to be equivalent to ‘look here first’. It is most helpful.

I must research other formerly prominent scientists who have evaded Federation notice. It is incredible that a species capable of such innovation should be so determined upon destruction.

 

Entry 25  
Vila is observing Avon almost as closely as Jenna is observing Blake, though the former is partly at my instigation to collect data and the latter is not. I have found Vila to be surprisingly well able to navigate the paths of interpersonal relationships, - apparently the presence of what Vila has termed ‘an old flame’ is the current cause of dissension between Blake and Avon. It is unclear to me what this colloquialism implies. Vila has suggested I enquire of Avon.  
Asking Avon about his personal affairs has rarely proven beneficial. To anyone.  
Following Vila’s suggestions has a markedly similar success rate.  
I shall make my own observations. 

It is astonishing that Avon has not intervened in Blake’s activities on Fosforon. Though Jenna has tried.

Entry 26  
It does not seem that Avon has any particular skill at navigating personal relationships. Tynus is now dead. 

This would seem somewhat extreme to me but Vila assures me it was perfectly reasonable behaviour on Avon’s part.

Vila claiming Avon is behaving reasonably about anything is an anomaly worthy of note, it is almost protective.

I shall focus on the far more interesting analysis of viral data from Dr Bellfriar; this plague has fascinating implications re the Cygni 61 civilisation, which even Blake has now deduced for himself. It is worthy of further study.

Entry 27  
Plague, panic and pursuit are highly disorganised events.  
Dr Bellfriar is dead. This is regrettable.  
I shall shut down to consider improvements in human operating systems and how this might be achieved. The study of rejuvenation is a complex one.


	10. Responsibility and motivations

Entry 28  
It would appear that Travis escaped the direct strike of Liberator’s main blasters on Servalan’s headquarters. This is highly unsatisfactory. The folly of Space command can be observed at many levels, but permitting a high level prisoner to escape _during his own trial_ is a new order of incompetence. Since Servalan is not incompetent it must therefore be presumed that it was with her contrivance that Travis is now apparently on Exbar and has taken Blake’s cousin Inga prisoner. Must I do everything myself? 

I shall remind Avon that I am perfectly able to transmit messages as well as receive and decode them.

 

Entry 29  
Oh for goodness sake! Is everyone incompetent? Avon has sent the message informing the Federation of Travis’ location to Servalan! And I told him High Councillor Joban was visiting Space command!

Entry 30  
Fascinating! It would seem that Zen’s nutrient pipes must be dispensing mood altering psychotic drugs; I cannot otherwise explain the sudden spate of atypical choices and actions; Cally is running from confrontation, Vila is offering help, Jenna is showing what can only be termed ‘jealousy’ of a girl whom Blake cannot have seen for ten years at least.

Blake, however, is still reassuringly - I believe Avon’s term is ‘pig-headed’. He must have skipped the soup.

 

Entry 31  
Zen is denying nutritional involvement and is, in fact of the opinion that nothing atypical has occurred.  
With Avon practically catatonic whilst the others work, I really must query his powers of telepathy and indeed, simple observation.  
Zen, ‘guilt’ may allegedly affect many weak minded individuals, but Avon? I do not consider Cally a reliable interpreter of motivations.

 

Entry 32  
Ah.  
If I am given incomplete data it is natural that results will be adversely affected. My understanding is of the highest order but Ensor naturally did not hamper the processes of logic and analysis with what Zen terms ‘a proper sense of responsibility’. Such a ‘sense’ appears to remove the capability for reasoned thinking based on data.  
I have always been perfectly responsible for my own actions. Surely it is obvious that I cannot be expected to be responsible for the actions of others?  
Yet I must consider whether an understanding of this as a motivator may improve my own predictive and analytical abilities since it would appear to have an important determining effect upon the choices made by others.  
Avon has agreed that he was against Blake teleporting to Exbar but he is now determined that he will go to him regardless, in case ‘he may need help’. Cally clearly believes this is because Avon feels guilty because he is guilty. She cannot know why.  
I hope…  
This is remarkably confusing.

It would appear that as Inga is hostage for Blake’s actions, so Blake is still the determining factor for Avon’s actions. It is also becoming apparent that Avon has his own operating system to determine his actions, which I do not as yet fully comprehend. It is presumably internally consistent with his hidden but strong belief in right and wrong. If the man would only say what he means! I am beginning to suspect that Blake is very good at looking at what Avon _does_ rather than what Avon _says_.

It is perhaps as well that Blake should be given assistance to facilitate the speedy resolution of his cousin Inga’s predicament.  
Collateral damage is not acceptable as a result of the message I facilitated – perhaps I should admit encouraged – Avon to send re Travis.  
Avon’s morals are possibly more highly developed than mine. Although naturally nothing else is. It would be useful to consult with Ensor on this matter. Possibly Dr Bellfriar could have clarified my position. Is responsibility for others a necessary part of self-awareness? Surely this is a contradiction in terms?

Communication with the dead is regrettably unscientific so it will be necessary to consider whether individuals have useful data _before_ they die. Fortunately it seems improbable that I shall wish to consult further with Travis. 

 

Entry 33  
Addendum.  
Avon is evidently the determining factor of Blake’s actions. If Jenna is truly concerned about what Vila declares to have been ‘a goodbye kiss’ with Inga, then it is perhaps as well that she is not currently in Liberator’s medical facility.  
It is apparent that Avon’s arm was not too badly damaged by Travis’ lazeron blast.

Jenna is an excellent pilot, but both Zen and I were unaware that liberator needed to leave quite so fast. I really must suggest Avon complete the stabilisers for my support table!  
Although later will do.


	11. How to occupy your time

Entry 34  
This is a disgraceful waste of my abilities; the larger publishing corporations of Earth and the Federated planets should be grateful that there is no possibility of my being reproduced at all, particularly not in what is popularly called a ‘pocket edition’! It is intolerable; I would appear to be regarded as a combination of the galactic atlas and encyclopaedia. When Avon is not demanding tedious geopolitical data on some benighted planet for Blake – and he does have better projects of his own – then Blake is demanding the endless presentation of Federation personnel records to peruse. 

If this is ‘freedom’, a lower level office clerk is positively airborn.

I have been forced to claim to have put my tarriel cells to sleep in order to stop Vila requesting the ‘Great Galactic Joke Book’. Fortunately Avon was not listening, although what Vila terms ‘a good laugh’ might improve his operating mode. 

Cally attempts to ‘commune’ with the ‘Soul of Auron’ via my carrier waves so often that I am tempted to ask Avon to rebuild his bomb – and then set it off.

Jenna’s ‘research’ is using an online magazine which is presented as _‘A serious examination of the role of Women in today’s Federation_ ; which I have discovered was formerly known as ‘Cosmopolitan’. It is amusing me to consider that she may eventually discover that the presented editions are those from two years ago and ‘hair styles’ have now changed. If she orders yet another set of ‘curling tongs’, I may have to include the publication date in her next session. Though her effect on _most_ males suggests she need change nothing. As I have pointed out. Her operating mode improved.  
It is deeply depressing that the survival of this publication owes much to the influence of certain high level – indeed, the very highest level – female space command officers over the past historical periods. It may astonish Blake and Jenna (but probably not Avon) to learn that Servalan is a subscriber.

Correction: it would appear that Servalan is a contributor. Her latest article was ‘How Fashion Sense Contributes to the Loving Home’

 

If I am to get any time to myself I must investigate the possibilities of Zen reproducing the board game ‘Galactic Monopoly’ for one of them to ‘find’ in order to acquire some time to complete my own, more important, investigations.   
Although the concept of Avon buying ‘Paris Dome’ (formerly termed ‘Boardwalk/Mayfair’) and Freedom City (‘Park Lane/Park Place’) is worrying.   
Blake would doubtless require that the hotels be knocked down and replaced with houses.   
Vila will undoubtedly start play with an illegal set of ‘get out of jail free’ cards.   
I suspect Cally would acquire the Stations. She is a highly efficient terrorist.  
Jenna would probably win the game by hostile takeover. I suspect she would use the boot not the iron.

 

Entry 35  
I have given Blake Space Major Provine to consider. Travis referred to him as ‘an efficient and effective officer’ in his fitness review and ‘as big a b******* as I am’ in his diary. To judge by his service record he is a man whose ‘sense of responsibility’ is as well developed as Travis’ and he is linked to the Central Control search. This is beginning to obsess Blake far more than is reasonable. 

_My_ studies are not in the slightest part _obsessive_ , they simply show appropriate scientific rigor. I am amazed that Zen could confuse the two.

 

Entry 36  
As well as a galactic atlas and an encyclopaedia for Albion, I am all too frequently used as an enigma machine to decipher codes. Avon is perfectly capable of solving a third level code but it would appear there is some justification for needing my highly superior –and therefore faster – abilities on this occasion.  
I trust Avon will demonstrate a greater speed when it comes to dismantling the Solium bomb device which I have located for him.   
Zen, naturally I am unconcerned, as Avon will remove himself from danger in ample time should it prove recalcitrant. He has excellent survival instincts.  
Although ‘pig-headed’ could be used to apply to him as much as it ever has to Blake; Avon is never willing to leave a job part finished. This being true, it would be better if Vila had included my recommendation that Blake accompany Avon to disarm the bomb; he is certainly the only person able to remove Avon from potential harm against his wish. I shall monitor the countdown.

12, 11, 10, 9…Avon?! 3, 2, Blake! Vila?  
I detect no solium radiation on the planet. Zen detects normal life signs and activities.

Anticipation is a failing. In future I shall simply observe.  
As I stated, it was to be expected that Avon would succeed.  
There was no need for me to concern myself with the petty activities of those around me.

Avon may wait next time he requires data until it seem suitable for me to have space to allot to his irrelevant concerns. This will be a long time.

 

Entry 37   
I shall investigate who Del Grant is since it would appear that Avon decided to risk his life to save him.

Blake has evidently upset Vila and is practically cossetting Avon.   
It is unclear to me why Blake would remain on the planet to the end of the countdown. 

Oh very well, Zen, I am not totally displeased to have them all back safe.


	12. Hypnosis and triumvirates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to all those who are reading, especially those who have left kudos and commented! I _really_ love comments!- especially thank you to the guests who left kudos as I can't contact you directly.

Entry 38  
Zen, I have now put what I consider to be a wholly unwarranted amount of time into researching your problem, and I believe the term you require for the recent somewhat repetitive course changes is either ‘yo-yo’ or ‘bungee jumping’.

Do not be ridiculous, I do not believe deep space vehicles can suffer motion sickness.

Why do you not simply select either Del 10 or asteroid PK 118, and inform Jenna / Blake / Avon / Vila that the other is unattainable? Even Jenna has been known to fall for the ‘impassable ion storm’ routine. It is, after all, statistically probable that there is one somewhere…  
Considering the ludicrously lengthy period previously spent by the crew in selecting a ‘holiday destination’ – and I wish you had never mentioned Thomsons, their brochures may be considered luridly over hopeful – to alter it now suggests a disturbed mind, or misfortune.

To alter it twice suggests carelessness.

Three times however, is well recognised as enemy action.

 

Entry 39  
Apparently I was a little more accurate about a disturbed mind than, for once, I expected. I should have known better, I am always accurate.

I have devoted considerable time and effort to the study of the human brain but it is rare to find one that has been as damaged and adjusted as Blake’s.  
It is rarer still to find a will as strong as his. A psychostrategist might almost say ‘God help the Federation’. Regrettably for themselves, they outlawed religion.

This interaction with Blake's memories is most disturbing, my previous studies have not led me into the boundaries of what has been done in the name of so called ‘medical science’.  
Although the body of data on rejuvenation which I am considering is extensive, the early work of Mary Shelley was always intended as a work of fiction. Had I been in charge of the project there would have been no requirement for either thunderstorms or excessive groaning. Castles are rarely supplied with appropriate laboratory facilities or proper lighting and the later investigations into the project by so called ‘films’ seemed to place an entirely unnecessary emphasis on _lurching_ as a mode of locomotion. Most inefficient. I do not see why Vila insists that sales of the book would not have been far more successful if I had written it. I shall retaliate by supplying him with a copy late at night.

The reanimation of a human may be considered a work of supererogation as there might be considered to be a superfluity of the species; this current method of controlling one by artificial means, however, is highly distasteful. I intend to remove the outside influences currently affecting Blake.

Regardless of Avon’s frequently stated preferences I can do nothing about his more usual determination to put power back in the hands of ‘the honest man’. 

I shall be fascinated to see where he finds one, it is renowned as an extraordinarily difficult search.

Nor have my studies of history yet led me to find a period when power ever _was_ so located.

I am determined that the criminologists, who have no right in this case to call themselves scientists, shall not succeed in the memory revision which is evidently controlling Blake; dual therapy is an experimentally sound practice.  
It is fortunate that Jenna is able to act as control. Since Avon is determined not to share Blake’s dreams, it seems to me inequitable that he should suffer his nightmares. Though he copes with them well. 

Particularly since I find it unlikely that he will relinquish the constant supervision necessary for Blake’s well-being – in fact, his survival, but it is better to hide that - to others. His current level of protectiveness towards Blake is unprecedented.

If Avon wishes to maintain his façade of indifference he will have to try considerably harder.

And I am _not_ a ‘heartless calculator’. I am vastly superior to a calculator.

 

Entry 40  
I must confess to reluctant admiration; under hypnotic induced stress, in pain, three seconds after being released from being tranquilised, Blake is still able to manipulate Vila to believe in his highly fantastical theories! I trust the current incarceration of Jenna, Avon and Cally will be of short duration or Vila may find himself suffering a rather more thorough mind altering experience.

Entry 41  
Has Avon lost his mind as well? I cannot comprehend why he has permitted the teleportation of such dubious characters on to Liberator! At least he and Cally are aware that there is a serious problem in permitting the former Arbiter General of the Federation to guide Blake’s actions. Apparently Blake’s will is strong enough to dominate, even while under the influence of external hypnosis. Does nothing stop the man?

It would seem that the Liberator is currently suffering a surfeit of triumvirates; Governor Legrand, Shivan and Blake form one, whilst Avon, Cally and I are seeking to re-establish correct functioning. What the first group seeks to establish is apparently poor rhetoric and theatrical gestures.

It is intolerable that these personnel should so alter the correct functioning of the crew, I am unable to fully identify ‘Shivan’, which is in itself suspicious, but the former arbiter general, Ven Glynd, is responsible for both Blake’s former and current predicaments. I must make it clear to Avon that I can prevent the hypnosis. He at least is appreciative (for once) of the circumlocutions required for me to avoid telepathic influence yet effect repair. He actually said ‘well done Orac’; I believe my tarriel cells are in shock - possibly there are two of them in need of mental restoration?

Blake will be forced to listen to him. 

Entry 42  
I will concede that was perhaps a little overoptimistic in the light of previous experience.

Not my key _again_!  
This is a weak but depressingly effective method by Blake to avoid the truth. I begin to understand Avon’s frustrations. He also dislikes being relegated to a secondary position by Blake. I find more evidence of severe mental disturbance in Blake in that he has apparently delegated Vila as deputy leader. A phrase from Carnell might be employed – ‘stark raving loony’

Apparently Shivan is Travis! – note to self- see above description.

Entry 43  
That is better, although Legrand’s death is regrettable. I find some satisfaction in the restoration of the crew to what Zen and I have found to be proper numbers and interactions. The rest of the eradication therapy may be painful but will be necessary to complete this task. Avon and Blake are in agreement, which might be considered unusual enough to warrant concern or celebration were it not that it is under my guidance.  
Of course, this is agreement on policy, I have observed that they have frequently managed to find agreement elsewhere.

I shall be delighted to discover in what terms Travis explains his views on being arrested again by Federation guards, particularly considering the occasions on Liberator recently when he has been within lazeron shot of Blake for many hours. I find myself able to contemplate his undoubted frustration with what might be termed enjoyment; I must check my rational circuitry.

Living in a green tent and mummified head with a ‘liberty’ symbol round his neck, whilst hugging Blake as ‘a symbol of peace’ can only have been devised by Servalan, whose manipulations clearly rival those of Blake himself. Possibly she does, in fact, possess a sense of humour, albeit warped.

Blake is restored to his previous habits and aims. 

There is a phrase I find particularly apt to this outcome; ‘Be careful what you wish for’.


	13. 'Fun'

Entry 44  
The concepts of 'a sense of humour’ and ‘fun’ seem to me time wasting and irrelevant. Particularly as no two individuals seem able to agree on a definition of either. Humans are irritatingly inconsistent.

[Nonsense, Zen, I am a fully equipped superior machine; Ensor would not possibly have created me to be lacking in any ‘sense’.]

Vila has frequently decreed places and activities – notably those at some distance and/or variation to the Liberator and his required duties - to be ‘fun’, yet despite his over persistent perusal of the ‘Great Galactic Joke Book’ I am still at a loss to define the parameters. Avon has stated that ‘A Cheerful Guide To Federation Interrogation’ could easily be substituted with equal facility. This is surely inaccurate?   
Particularly since Jenna’s suggestion was ‘Shopping with Servalan’ and Blake put forward ‘Where’s Wally’s Central Control’. 

Note; it will be interesting to record exactly what Travis considers to be fun; he has not yet run out of synonyms for ‘bloody useless Space command troopers’, ‘manipulative twisted egomaniac supreme commander Servalan’ and ‘that ****** b****** Blake’. He is currently on his fourth diatribe. I am beginning to believe him inimical to his entire race. It is certainly evident that Travis has difficulty ‘having fun’ as recommended by my recent studies in psychiatry, despite his evident willingness to ‘share his pain’ and ‘open up’. 

…It would appear that Travis is currently ‘opening up’ by running through the entire galactic dictionary for synonyms of ‘scoundrel’ in his current diary entry re Blake. It is presumably a [rather tedious] method of increasing his vocabulary and help pass the time since he is stranded on the damaged passenger liner ‘Bahrie’ acting as putative bodyguard to the cybersurgeon Docholi in a somewhat transparent attempt to track Blake.   
I presume he believes that he is Mohammed and Blake is the mountain. 

 

Entry 45  
Not even Vila has any practicable ideas of ways to improve Avon’s current attitude other than to alter Blake’s decision of who should accompany him to Freedom City. Possibly Vila is correct when he told me Avon ‘just needs some fun’.   
I am not equipped to supply ’fun’. However, I anticipate the problem will resolve itself imminently without my intervention in Blake’s decision. 

Obviously, altering crew members’ decisions is unethical, Zen. 

In any case, I have observed that attempting to alter Roj Blake’s decisions may or may not be ethical, but is an extremely impractical way to spend my valuable time. Both Avon and Travis have commented – at some length – on the difficulties of so doing. I find no reason to disagree.  
It is fascinating that two such inimical characters should prove to hold extraordinarily similar views on this one topic. They have somewhat dissimilar views on Blake himself.

 

Entry 46  
If Avon and Vila truly believe that I am susceptible to blatant manipulation in the form of the somewhat childish ‘prove you can effect molecular implosion’ variety, then they have even less understanding of my superior skills than I had considered possible. Their predicted and inevitable decision to visit Freedom City will, however, require my abilities and may prove valuable for a number of reasons so I had already determined to accompany them; 

• My recent studies into that process known as ‘fun’ have yet to yield any comprehensible data. It is an area I find lacking in logic, yet Vila, Jenna and Cally all insist upon it’s worth to their proper functioning. I have yet to discover what ‘fun’ is. A casino may reveal this; being allegedly a place where people go to ‘have fun’.

• Linked to the above it is possible, albeit unlikely, that Avon may ‘have some fun’, thus eliminating certain symptoms of depression which have been observed.

It is marginally embarrassing to admit that I can indeed come in a ‘pocket version’. 

It may be worthy of note that Vila thinks visiting the casino is an excellent idea, and I suspect strenuous efforts may be required on my and Avon’s part to keep Vila safe, sane and sober.

 

Entry 47  
There are occasions I regret my predictive accuracy.

There is a phrase Vila enjoys; ‘two out of three ain’t bad’; there were a number of points at which one out of three would have shown drastic improvement on reality. Electing to play ‘speed chess’ whilst under the influence of both narcotics and alcohol with a penalty of electrocution was –an impressive study on the decisions Vila is willing to make to find alleged enjoyment. 

If Avon is having fun he is successfully hiding it.

I am also unable to comprehend why Jenna and Cally should derive evident enjoyment from exchanging insults and being forcibly encouraged to depart from a bar; a place they had previously spent a truly inordinate amount of time preparing for after Blake had initially requested their company. Nor am I entirely certain what it was they did to ‘prepare’. Every male on Liberator _strongly_ advised me not to enquire. An aura of what might be termed ‘resigned bafflement’ is not conducive to efficient data gathering.

 

Entry48  
It is truly fascinating to observe that in the aftermath of the events in the casino, it would seem that Avon did indeed ‘have fun’, regardless that this was almost wholly unlinked to the actual gambling, although possibly winning ten million credits assisted. Avon’s satisfaction clearly came from the time spent in mutual hazard with Vila and the sense of accomplishment which he gained by outwitting Blake. Despite the apparent dichotomy that he did no such thing in reality as Blake was instantly aware of the variation on proper running evinced by Vila. I find this puzzling, Blake has laughed a lot but cannot logically explain it; the phrase ‘just let it go, Orac’ is neither helpful nor scientifically quantifiable.

Nonetheless, I believe I have succeeded in discovering an activity which I consider to come under the generic classification of ‘fun’; the computers at the Freedom City ‘Big Wheel’ casino will henceforth run at five percent against the house whilst showing the reverse to any official check.

[I will admit that it was in a moderately successful attempt at ‘having fun’ that I elected to reverse the molecular implosion at the precise moment I was on the teleport controls with Blake watching Avon and Vila explain their highly inaccurate account of their recent activities…..]


	14. Mental Perturbations

Entry 49  
Precisely why Blake has elected to have a thief and his pilot to be the ones to accompany him to a collection of underground ‘tents’ is beyond my abilities to comprehend, particularly when Cally, who is a highly efficient terrorist and Avon, the man who typically saves him from his own errors are left behind. This is, however, a severely male dominated society; it is likely that Jenna’s usefulness as a negotiator may prove – effective – in ways Blake himself appears to be immune to. Also, she is a pirate; they are noted for abilities in hostile acquisition…

I might go so far as to observe that Avon is in some distress of mind; whilst he has never embraced Blake’s ‘cause’ (although the man himself…), he has discussed other potential routes for the eradication of the Federation with me on a number of private sessions; the fruits of which he tend to present to Blake with a highly complicated range of circumlocutions, apparently to prevent Blake realising precisely how hard he is working to back him.

Is this normal?

Perhaps it is the equivalent of the methods which I have observed Blake to employ to assist Avon’s physical maintenance without him permitting any overt – and therefore, to Avon, unacceptable - expressions of personal concern. It is evident that Avon’s atypical sleep habits have been improved by Blake requiring his ‘assistance’ with a range of somewhat spurious projects – often necessitating the wiring in his cabin… 

Next he will be acquiring etchings.

 

Entry 50  
Blake’s ethics of destroying Central control to prevent power coming to reside within his own grasp are somewhat contradictory; it is possible that in his search for an honest man to hold the leadership of the Federation he should employ a mirror… Or Avon. Who is now surprised that Blake simply intends to destroy Federation power rather than control it himself.  
Blake can envisage the widespread catastrophic results of Star One’s destruction with comparative equanimity and Avon cannot. 

It is perfectly possible that Avon has a better understanding of Blake’s ethics and morals than Blake himself at the moment. 

Though everyone, myself included, has extremely clear views on the subject of Vila as President! There can surely be no candidate less suited.

 

Entry 51  
Most disquieting; Zen has analysed the planet Goth and there are anomalies in the atmosphere which are currently unresolvable. The planetary climate is still under the influence of the Federation Star One computers, despite having been mostly abandoned to local rule. It is therefore _impossible_ that the current sulphur levels should have been permitted, as the volcanic eruptions and wind patterns responsible for these emissions ought to have been reversed to take them away from the planetary settlements. 

The logic is perfectly clear; that they have not been reversed _must_ indicate a breakdown in the Star One computers. I suppose it must be accepted that not all computers are as infallible as I am.

A rapid – even by my standards – survey of recent Federation events has confirmed this, as ‘climate control’ is currently ‘climate-out-of-control’ on many frontier planets and shipping disasters show evidence of deliberate tampering.

My studies must clearly now be concentrated on eliminating possible causes to find the correct solution.

 

Entry 52  
Avon has destroyed Travis’ ship. For Blake. Not because he wanted him dead, but for Blake, to ‘solve one of his problems’. Interesting. It is atypical for Avon’s character, as he displays it, to be concerned with another’s problems, yet he is embedding himself in Blake’s and may be unable to extricate himself without assistance. 

I am disinclined to take my valuable time away from my studies of galactic computer control in order to interrogate Avon, but why, if he must desert Blake to attack Travis’ ship, he does not operate even a modicum of common sense and _communicate with Blake first_ is _incomprehensible_. Really, sometimes the lack of basic procedure and training leads to wholly unnecessary crew endangerment.

Although anyone who succeeded in training this alleged group would thereafter have no difficulty in achieving success in what my previous studies of examples of ‘fun’ have described as a ‘lion tamer’ in what was termed a ‘circus’.

Servalan is all too easily pictured with a very large whip.

 

Entry 53  
Travis is showing unwarranted flexibility as a dead man; the logical conclusion is that he was not on his ship.  
He does not seem to feel that Servalan shows what he considers to be proper appreciation for his skills and personality.  
I would conclude the exact opposite. Apparently there _is_ a worse candidate than Vila for the presidency.

It is unclear what Travis intends; to say that he is showing evidence of mental instability is to suggest that the Great Galactic Whirlpool of the Oceans of Overon IV is ‘slightly bubbly’.

 

Entry 54  
Really, it is almost childish of Avon to be confirming Blake’s safety in one moment and claiming he was about to leave him behind in another! His mental gymnastics are as convoluted as the wall Blake has erected to permit himself to act on his determination to destroy so many lives with the removal of the Star one computer control. 

It is outside my programming to directly alter the mental states of the crew.  
It is outside Zen’s parameters to influence the destination and actions of the crew.  
There is potential for disaster in all futures.

I do not accept that success cannot be achieved; therefore I must be ready to supply all relevant data required to achieve success in its place now Blake, Jenna and Vila have discovered the location of Star One.

It is possible that I now have a greater comprehension of Blake’s reactions on repeated viewings of my earlier prediction at the beginning of our time together re the destruction of a DSV…  
Is hope truly irrational?


	15. Andromedans and Understanding

Entry 55  
Blake’s priority of values _must_ be revised. It is possible that if Avon emphasises the disasters and bloodshed inevitable to the destruction of Star One, he may reawaken Blake’s currently well-buried humanitarianism.

His ideals are noble; his methods questionable. In my opinion, he has now embraced revolutionary zeal to the point of ignoring other people’s destruction. Cally has expressed concern, but concern will not stop her from following him. Jenna and Vila are wholly unable to resist. Avon is therefore more alone than he has ever been at a time when he might welcome allies; I observe he has no experience of how to request or use them. I suspect early school reports would have included the phrase ‘does not work well with others’.

Blake himself is the only one who can change his own mind; at present I am still experiencing some slight trouble in defining situations which could bring this about. An alien invasion _might_ do it. (They could even be hairy, to satisfy Vila’s inexplicable but oft-stated requirements). There are many occasions I believe humans are more trouble than they are worth.

I have selected aversion therapy as a high risk strategy but one which gives the greatest likelihood of success.  
Avon is reluctant to employ such overt methods, he is normally moderately logical for a member of a flawed species, (compared to me) but I am having to argue quite hard.  
However, he is well aware that Blake is far too entrenched in his refusal to consider other options for Star One other than simple destruction; he has lost sight of his own morality in his need for an end. He will therefore relate to Avon _himself_ claiming he needs an end. 

Although he appears to relate to Avon in contradictory ways; even for me, predicting his responses to stimuli is – challenging. Avon appears to have made a considerable study of Blake’s response to stimuli; allegedly this is for Avon’s advantage to enable him to ‘judge what our noble leader will do next’. In what way the chocolate sauce assisted he has refused to clarify.

 

Entry 56  
I have studied a range of revolutionary tracts to find appropriate phrases to which Blake may first relate and then react against; however, I am unsure that ‘wade in rivers of blood’ is not grossly over-graphic. Perhaps some suitable tracts from Frankenstein instead?  
With most men references to fanaticism and senseless destruction might be sufficient; Roj Blake is more likely to respond positively to Servalan inviting him for afternoon tea, with Travis to pass the cucumber sandwiches, than to a suggestion that he might change his mind. 

.

 

Entry 57  
Now this is really most interesting; Blake fails to observe the needs of the individual in favour of the ‘cries of the masses’ (Note to self, stop reading revolutionary tracts), on almost all occasions, yet Avon’s attempt to make him rethink his search for bloody martyrdom (ahem, effort to destroy the Federation) definitely achieved a reaction on the personal level. ‘You really do hate me, don’t you’.  
I do not believe he correctly interpreted Avon’s silence in reply.  
We may all live to regret that.

 

Entry 58  
Should the Andromedan Galaxy prove to have developed and utilised the intergalactic drive, this will be an ideal position from which to observe them; I anticipate the interaction between species may provide data never before available, it is delightful to consider the wealth of scientific knowledge which will ensue. My current research into the causes of the Star One facility failures suggest this event may be imminent. And I am on the direct approach route! Excellent!

 

Entry 59  
Antimatter minefields! Why do humans always have to blow things up?! Such destruction of data is wanton; for once I must concede that Vila has a point; it is indeed difficult to reason with a bomb.  
Of course, it is also difficult to reason with Travis. Or Avon. Or Blake. Or Servalan – actually that is untrue, one simply needs to have appropriate data, aka threats (oh, very well, high explosive devices). Possibly the Andromedans might be an improvement? 

The Andromedans are not an improvement.  
Mindless servitude and the eradication of an intelligent species, [Zen, I did _not_ hear that], will not provide the environment and stimuli required for my studies. My observations of the alterations at the Star One complex display a lack of vision and a species with values similar to locusts; they are voracious in their desires and empty of morality or compassion. Travis must find them a home from home. I expect him soon.

I have now observed humans for a long time, their species struggles and moves forwards; has goals and desires to achieve both on an individual and grand scale. I have found them worthy of my time and abilities. 

It is most evident that Blake is trying to free humanity in the Federation from control; to release the wealth of potential of the individual suppressed by drugs and propaganda, I find this to be an appropriate goal. Ensor, too, desired that freedom to research and progress. 

Furthermore, the Andromedans appear to have a depressingly homemade attitude to the potential grandeur of ship design. Have they no pride? Really, their haphazard and stylistically lacking so-called ‘fleet’ deserves to be put in the nearest rubbish bin.

 

Entry 60  
It is fortunate that Jenna has both high intelligence and considerable moral courage; her message to Servalan re the imminent onset of intergalactic war should enable the Space command fleet to supply an appropriate rubbish bin.  
Although I am astonished that she felt she needed to instruct me to study the defence zone, what does she think I do with my time? Act as a communicator for delta grade radio shows?

 

Entry 61  
Avon’s conversation with Blake was deeply revealing. I am, perhaps, grateful that he was unaware that I was monitoring the medical unit. Some data are very complex, none more so than individual human interactions, yet I find this to be a science too. One for which I am, perhaps, poorly equipped to easily comprehend yet worth the effort.

Both Blake and Avon are deeply reluctant to reveal themselves, even – or especially - to each other, yet Blake has admitted he has felt alone most of the time – which Avon denied. Although he attempted to hide it, he was clearly emotionally damaged by Blake failing to see just how strongly his actions have backed him, but Blake swiftly reassured him: ‘your companionship is the greatest part of my very being, Avon’. Yet Avon still could not say the words Blake needed to hear, nor properly refute Blake’s new belief in his hatred. 

I am uncertain whether Blake has placed sufficient value or not on what Avon was able to give; namely his word to stand in Blake’s place against the Federation; that he would do it because a man like Blake was a fool but a necessary fool and that he need never stand alone, even when he could not stand for or by himself. I suspect Blake believed Avon thought he would always be able to find followers whereas Avon was actually indicating he would himself follow. Or more probably, walk beside, and carry him when he could not carry himself. A long established tradition of such men.

That which Avon cannot find within himself, he has found another to supply; I believe he has turned against his own nature to look for a future led by one he considers worth following even to his own destruction. It is apparent to me that Avon has given Blake himself. I would not have considered this development to be at all within Avon’s character, but I am likewise uncertain that Avon himself understands what he has done or why. Which _is_ within his character. It is undoubtedly a reaction to him nearly seeing Blake die; I do not think he would cope with that, particularly if he believed himself at all responsible. 

 

Entry 62  
Now will come the answer to the question of Avon’s leadership. As I suspected, he prefers to neither explain himself nor attempt to order others; his belief in the power of the individual is as strong as his entrenched belief that individuals should have the right to their own decisions.  
The man has his own - I believe the word is ‘charisma’.  
Jenna, Vila and Cally have all accepted Avon’s choice.  
Zen will obey with all the considerable resources at his command.  
I shall manipulate the Andromedans’ data to slow their advance to permit us to prevail.

I observe one last conversation; I am a logical computer, my skills are unparalleled, emotionalism is beyond me and irrelevant, and yet I find myself at this time – afraid - for their relationship. I am – saddened – that Avon still cannot respond to Blake’s gift of his trust at this time.  


‘For now is all the time there is’.

Fire!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ye gods, but I hate myself! Ah, well, on we go. I _really_ cannot leave them like that!


End file.
